El camino para ser Rokudaime Hokage
by JAIMOL
Summary: Historia que comienza en Naruto Shippuden pero con muchos cambios. Naruto regresa a Konoha tras su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, deberá demostrar que esta preparado para ser el Rokudaime Hokage y convertirse en el Hokage más grande de la historia.
1. El regreso a Konoha

**Este fic llevaba tiempo en mi cabeza pero hasta ahora no lo había plasmado. Sería el comienzo de Naruto Shippuden pero con muchas diferencias ya que hubo varias cosas en el manga que no me gustaron. A continuación voy a poner las cosas que no me gustaron para ver que opinan:**

**Que Naruto en dos años y medio solo haya mejorado en el uso del Kage Bunshin y en el rasengan. Poco más es lo que sabe, joder que esta siendo entrenado por un Sannin, me estas diciendo ****Kishimoto que Jiraiya no se da cuenta de que Naruto con el Kage Bunshin consigue aprender más rápido. No le enseña a usar ningún elemento cuando gracias al truco del Kage Bunshin podría entrenar muchísimo más rápido de lo normal. **

**Es que hasta Sakura que era un estorbo ha mejorado tanto en dos años y medio que consigue ser lo suficientemente hábil para luchar contra un Akatsuki. **

**Me he inspirado en Khon que gracias a sus fics me ha hecho ver que en verdad la serie parece llamarse Sasuke en vez de Naruto. **

**Si vale que Sasuke sea entrenado por Orochimaru que es un Sannin, pero hay que tener en cuenta que la serpiente pálida huyo de Akatsuki por Itachi pero Jiraiya se intenta enfrentar a el sin miedo y además hace huir a los dos Akatsuki.**

**A continuación les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste y si quieren hablarme y conocerme agréguenme al Messenger.**

**Capitulo 1**

**El regreso a Konoha**

En los bosques alrededor de Konoha dos sombras se acercaban lentamente a la aldea Ninja. Uno de ellos era un hombre de pelo blanco largo, traje verde y chaqueta roja. El otro un joven de pelo rubio llegándole a los hombros, pantalones y camisa azul oscura y una chaqueta de color negro era su vestimenta. En la frente del joven el hitai-ate que le identificaba como Ninja de Konoha.

- Veamos como se encuentra la aldea tras este tiempo fuera.

- Seguramente la cabeza de Tsunade estará en la montaña.

- Eso seguro Ero-sennin.

- ¡Que no me digas así! - dijo Jiraiya intentado golpear a Naruto que le esquivaba - ¡Ya te pillare!

- Claro, cuando puedas conseguir que la vieja Tsunade no te golpee por espiarla en los baños.

- ¡Que te calles Naruto!

El último grito se escucho en las cercanías y en la entrada de Konoha donde dos shinobis hacían guardia.

- ¿He escuchado Naruto?

- Creo que si, ya que yo también he oído su nombre.

- Supuestamente deberían volver pronto tanto él como Jiraiya-sama.

- Me pregunto que tan fuerte será Naruto tras tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea.

- Seguro que nos sorprende igual que hizo en los exámenes de Chuunin, le debemos mucho a Naruto.

Los dos Chuunin sonrieron ante lo dicho y estuvieron tranquilamente hablando. Al cabo de unos minutos vieron como se acercaban a la entrada de la aldea dos figuras que según se iban acercando reconocieron.

- Esta claro que uno es Jiraiya-sama, pero si el otro es Naruto si que ha cambiado.

- Eso parece ya no va vestido de naranja.

Cuando Naruto y Jiraiya llegaron a la entrada los dos Chuunin saludaron a los recién llegados.

- Bienvenidos a Konoha de nuevo Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-san.

- Veo que todo va bien Izumo-san Kotetsu-san.

- Bastante bien Naruto, avisaremos a la Hokage de que han llegado.

- No hace falta le daremos una sorpresa.

Jiraiya y Naruto siguieron andando tranquilamente. Ante la presencia del Sannin y de Naruto de nuevo en Konoha la gente empezó a hablar y miraban a los dos con admiración. Muchas jóvenes miraban a Naruto con lujuria cosa que no paso desapercibida por le joven.

- Parece que vas a tener fans mocoso.

- Cállate Ero-sennin.

El hombre revolvió el pelo de su aprendiz y siguieron andando. Tras un paseo se acercaban a la torre del Hokage donde en un tejado había un hombre sentado leyendo un libro. Naruto sonrió y de un salto se puso al lado del hombre.

- Veo que sigues igual Kakashi-sensei

- Bienvenido de nuevo a Konoha.

- Tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Qué es Naruto?

El joven sacó de la mochila un libro que entrego al Jounin. El hombre se quedo sorprendido ante el libro que tenía ahora en sus manos.

- Es la nueva entrega del Icha- Icha, te va a gustar es bastante bueno.

- ¿Lo has leído?

- Si, pensar que al principio lo consideraba lectura basura.

Naruto decía eso con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Debo ir a ver a Tsunade, ya nos veremos sensei.

Kakashi no respondió ya que se fue a leer su nuevo libro. Naruto se rió al ver como su antiguo sensei iba con prisa y nerviosismo.

- ¿Vamos Naruto?

- Será lo mejor, seguro que para mañana se ha leído todo el libro.

- Vamos a ver a Tsunade.

- ¿Te apuestas algo a que la hago enfadar?

- Esta bien 500 ryus.

Naruto y Jiraiya se dirigieron al despacho de Tsunade que se encontraba con el papeleo de Hokage. La mujer enfadada ante tanto papeleo no se percato de que había alguien detrás de la puerta hasta que tocaron a ella.

- Adelante.

- ¡Buenas vieja! – dijo Naruto gritando a lo que Tsunade se enfado aun más.

- ¡No me llames vieja mocoso! – Tsunade dijo eso destrozando el escritorio de un golpe y desperdigando los papeles - ¡Acabas de llegar y ya me estas irritando!

- Te dije que se enfadaría, te toca pagar.

Naruto alargó la mano donde Jiraiya deposito un billete de 500 ryus. Tsunade al ver la escena se calmo un poco.

- Me alegro de volver a veros.

- Veo que el papeleo te saca de tus casillas.

- Maldito seas Jiraiya, no se como conseguisteis convencerme de esto.

Tsunade suspiró y chasqueo los dedos ante lo cual apareció un ANBU.

- Que me traigan un nuevo escritorio.

- Si Hokage-sama – dijo el ANBU y luego dirigió su mirada a los acompañantes de la Hokage – bienvenidos de nuevo a la aldea.

- Gracias.

El ANBU desapareció en un remolino de hojas, dejándolos de nuevo solos.

- Bueno Naruto, tendremos que comprobar cual es tu nivel.

- Eso me lo imaginaba, pero quiero pedirle algo Hokage-sama.

Tsunade al oír que Naruto la llamaba así se preocupo de lo que fuese a pedir el joven.

- Dime.

- Que el combate sea mañana, hoy quiero ir a mi casa a revisar unas cosas.

- Está bien, tu departamento sigue igual.

- En realidad quiero ir a la casa de mis padres.

Tsunade ante eso se quedo sorprendida y miro a Jiraiya.

- ¿Se lo has contado?

- Claro que si, Naruto es lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defenderse.

- Está bien, puedes ir a la mansión de tus padres.

- Gracias vieja.

- ¡Que no me llames así!

Naruto rápidamente salió por la ventana para evitar la furia de Tsunade. Jiraiya en un rincón se reía ante la escena.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabe?

- Fue al medio año de abandonar Konoha, creía que estaba preparado y así fue, el cambio fue impresionante.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Desde ese día Naruto estuvo entrenando duramente para superar a su padre, sabes que Naruto venera a Minato y enterarse de que Yondaime era su padre le hizo ver que debía superarlo, ya que según dice todo hijo debe demostrar a su padre que puede ser mejor que él.

- ¿Tanto a mejorado?

- Muchísimo, Naruto gracias al Kage Bunshin ha aprendido gran cantidad de técnicas y se ha vuelto muchísimo más fuerte.

- ¿Se ha dado cuenta del uso del Kage Bunshin?

- En efecto, tengo que reconocer que al recordarlo decidí usarlo en mis investigaciones.

- ¡Pervertido!

- No te enfades tanto, que como dice Naruto eso hará que te salgan arrugas y parezcas más vieja.

Jiraiya al igual que Naruto salió de allí para evitar el enfado de Tsunade que esta furiosa aunque por dentro se alegraba del regreso de Jiraiya y de Naruto.

En una mansión cercana a la torre del Hokage pero escondida en un genjutsu se encontraba la mansión del 4º Hokage. Naruto se encontraba en la sala de estar delante de un hermoso cuadro de un hombre y una mujer con un niño en brazos.

- Mama, papa me alegro de esta aquí – dijo Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos – aunque al principio os odie por dejarme solo entiendo el motivo. Mama tu decidiste tenerme a pesar de que podías morir pero sacrificaste tu vida por la mia, tu padre sacrificaste mi felicidad por salvar a la aldea y entiendo tu decisión. Estéis donde estéis os aseguro que os sentiréis orgullosos de mí.

- Bien dicho.

- Bueno Ero-sennin voy a revisar la mansión y luego me iré a descansar.

- Esta bien – dijo Jiraiya suspirando ya que no había forma de que Naruto lo tratase con respeto – haré que alguien nos prepare la cena.

- Tráete comida de Ichiraku, me apetece de allí.

- Vale.

Jiraiya desapareció de allí dejando a Naruto conociendo la mansión de sus padres. El joven miraba cada rincón con nostalgia pensando como hubiese sido su vida de haber vivido allí con su familia.

**Aquí tienen el primer capitulo, espero que les guste. Voy a hacer la promesa de que este fic será actualizado una vez a la semana a no ser que tenga problemas familiares. En cuanto a la pareja de Naruto aun no lo tengo decidido pero estoy pensando en Tenten, Anko o Ino. Puede que se me ocurra alguna otra pero esas tres son mis preferencias. Les dejo hasta el próximo capitulo, espero que me dejen muchos reviews.**


	2. La prueba de Naruto

**Capitulo 2**

**La prueba de Naruto**

La gente de Konoha ya se había enterado de que Naruto había regresado a la aldea. Sus amigos estaban deseando verle pero no sabían donde se hospedaba ya que habían ido a su antiguo departamento y no lo habían encontrado.

Tsunade había anunciado que se celebraría una exhibición en el estadio para comprobar el nivel del rubio. Aunque la gente quería ir solo estaría permitido a los líderes de clan, los jounin y los amigos de Naruto. Estaría también parte del consejo para decidir que rango darían al joven tras la prueba.

La gente en el estadio esperaba calmada a que el joven apareciese, de pronto un remolino de hojas se formo en medio del estadio dejando ver al joven rubio.

- ¿Cuál va a ser mi prueba Tsunade?

- De primero tendrás que enfrentarte a dos genios y si los derrotas subiré el nivel.

- Esta bien, que salgan mis dos primeros rivales.

De un salto desde las gradas entraron en el ring dos jóvenes, una chica de ojos blancos y un joven de pelo negro que miraba desafiante a Naruto.

- Tus adversarios serán Sarutobi Konohamaru y Hyuga Hanabi – dijo Tsunade.

- Veo que ya eres genin Konohamaru-kun.

- Te derrotare jefe, demostrase que soy mejor que tu.

Naruto sonrió ante las palabras del joven y miro a la joven Hyuga.

- Veamos que sois capaces de hacer chicos, venga atacar con todo lo que tengáis.

Konohamaru se lanzo rápidamente contra Naruto pero con un movimiento se puso detrás de él y golpeo la espalda del joven mandándolo a volar. En ese instante Hanabi ataco con el juuken a Naruto pero este esquivaba todos los golpes de la joven.

- No esta mal, pero debes recordar que ya me enfrente a Neji y se el efecto de tus ataques.

- Tal vez pero he dado tiempo a Konohamaru.

Naruto se volteó a ver al joven que realizo una secuencia de sellos he hizo que varias tejas se dirigiesen a Naruto.

- ¡Ninpou, kawara shuriken!

Las tejas se dirigieron con velocidad a Naruto pero este simplemente empezó a saltar por encima de ellas según pasaban. Ante esa acción las tejas se dirigieron a Hanabi que tuvo que realizar el kaiten para defenderse.

- ¿Estas bien Hanabi?

­- Si, pero esta claro que esa técnica no sirve.

- Buen intento chicos, ahora me toca a mi.

Naruto lanzo un shuriken y realizo una secuencia de sellos.

- ¡Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Hanabi se sorprendió al ver un solo shuriken convertirse en un centenar, hubiese sido alcanzado por completo si Konohamaru no se hubiese interpuesto mientras realizaba varios sellos.

- ¡Doton, Doryuuheki!

Konohamaru escupió barro que se convirtió en un muro parando los shurikens.

Mientras el público estaba sorprendido ante la demostración del nieto del difunto Sandaime. Mientras el combate seguía.

- Hanabi-chan intenta entretenerlo solo se me ocurre una forma de derrotarlo.

- Esta bien Konohamaru-kun.

La joven se lanzo hacia Naruto que sonrió ante aquello. Parecía que Konohamaru tenía un plan y consistía en que la joven Hyuga le distrajese, Naruto decidió seguir la corriente a los dos genins para ver que preparaban. Al paso de unos segundo Hanabi se alejo de él. Naruto vio como Konohamaru se lanzaba contra él con un Kage Bunshin al lado intentando crear una esfera de chakra.

Los jounin y aquellos que reconocieron el jutsu de Konohamaru se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Eso es el rasengan – dijo Kakashi - ¿cómo es posible?

- ¿La tecnica de Yondaime? – dijo Ino sorprendida.

- Asi es Ino, me puedo imaginar quien se la ha enseñado.

Kakashi no dijo nada más dejando el interrogante de cómo Konohamaru conocía esa técnica. En el palco del Hokage donde estaban Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya las dos mujeres se quedaron atónitas ante el ataque mientras Jiraiya miraba al joven con orgullo.

- Parece que ha conseguido dominar los dos primeros pasos.

- ¿Tu se lo has enseñado?

- No Tsunade, fue Naruto antes de que nos marchásemos de viaje.

Mientras en el estadio Konohamaru intento golpear a Naruto con el rasengan pero este desvió el golpe haciendo que se estrellase contra la pared. El golpe creo un boquete en el estadio dejando sorprendida a la gente ante una tecnica tan poderosa.

- Muy bien Konohamaru, veo que has dominado los tres pasos.

- La próxima vez te golpeare.

- Me temo que hoy no habrá próxima vez – dijo Naruto desapareciendo y apareciendo delante de Konohamaru con un rasengan en la mano - ¡Rasengan!

El ataque golpeo a Konohamaru en el pecho dejándolo inconsciente, Hanabi intento ayudar al joven pero Naruto le golpeo fuertemente dejándola también inconsciente.

Tsunade se levanto y dio terminado el combate.

- Habrá un descanso de quince minutos y luego te enfrentaras a un ninja de rango chuunin.

Naruto se retiro mientras los enfermeros se llevaban a sus adversarios, Naruto estaba contento por el avance de Konohamaru y miro la cara de piedra de Sandaime.

- Tu nieto ha heredado la voluntad del fuego, estés donde estés espero que lo puedas ver.

Naruto decidió en el descanso ir a la enfermería a ver como estaban los dos jóvenes, allí sus contrincantes estaban conscientes y junto a ellos estaban Hiashi Hyuga y Sarutobi Asuma.

- Asuma-sensei, Hiashi-sama.

- Buen combate Naruto – dijo el hijo del Sandaime – has mejorado mucho.

- Gracias Asuma-sensei.

- Bien hecho Uzumaki.

- Gracias Hiashi-sama dijo Naruto y se dirigió a los dos jóvenes – habéis combatido bien chicos.

- Eres fuerte Naruto-kun, mucho más de que cuando luchaste con Neji-san.

- Vosotros sois muy hábiles, por cierto Konohamaru veo que has conseguido dominar la técnica.

- Me salio completa poco antes de que llegases a Konoha, es una técnica muy complicada.

- Voy a mi siguiente combate, descansad.

Naruto desapareció en una explosión de humo dando a entender que era un Kage Bunshin. Mientras el original esperaba en el centro del estadio a su siguiente combate cuando la información del Kage Bunshin llegó a su mente.

- Bien Naruto – dijo Tsunade levantándose – ahora te tocara combatir contra Haruno Sakura, chuunin de Konoha y mi aprendiz.

Sakura entro en el estadio y Naruto no pudo evitar nostalgia de cuando eran un equipo. Ese pensamiento salió de su cabeza ya que debía concentrarse en el combate. El joven vio como la pelirosa se ponía unos guantes y le miraba con cara de estar segura ganarle.

- Veamos si has mejorado Sakura-chan.

­- Ahora veras.

La joven se lanzo a golpear a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas pero Naruto desvió el golpe haciendo que se resquebrajase el suelo.

- Parece que has aprendido algo más que jutsus médicos.

- Ahora veras.

La joven intentaba golpear a Naruto pero este lo esquivaba, aunque con cada golpe una parte del suelo del estadio se destruía.

- Debo acabar con esto Sakura-chan.

- ¿Crees poder derrotarme tan fácilmente?

Naruto no respondió, solo desapareció a la vista de la joven para realizar una serie de golpes que Sakura no veía venir. Para terminar Naruto creo un rasengan que dejo a la joven inconsciente. Naruto tenía pensado acabar ese combate rápido para estar descansado para su siguiente prueba.

- No necesito descanso, que salga el jounin al que me voy a enfrentar.

- Esta bien Naruto – dijo Tsunade – tu adversario será Hatake Kakashi.

Mientras retiraban a Sakura en camilla el jounin hizo su aparición. Naruto miro a su sensei, ese combate sería muy difícil pero Naruto se esforzaría al máximo.

- ¿Preparado Naruto?

- Estoy listo.

Los dos adversarios desaparecieron a la vista y se vieron como intercambiaban varios golpes que eran hábilmente bloqueados. Kakashi dio un movimiento hacia atrás mientras realizaba una secuencia de sellos. Naruto decidió realizar la misma secuencia. Los dos a la vez realizaron la técnica.

- ¡Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Las dos bolas de fuego quedaron suspendidas en el aire, pero poco a poco la de Naruto fue ganando terreno debido a que el joven estaba usando más chakra. Kakashi salto pare evitar la bola de fuego y miro sorprendido al joven.

- Ha realizado una técnica Katon capaz de realizar con las del clan Uchiha, esta claro que eres el shinobi número 1 en sorprender a la gente.

Kakashi se lanzo a por Naruto mientras realizaba otra serie de sellos, de pronto Naruto sintió como se hundía en la tierra y no podía salir. Supuso que Kakashi había usado un gengutsu por lo que redujo su chakra y lo expulso para deshacer la técnica ilusoria.

Kakashi al ver como el joven salía del gengutsu se lanzo a por él con una cantidad de chakra que salía de su mano.

- ¡Raikiri!

El ataque golpeo a Naruto pero desapareció en una nube de humo. El verdadero Naruto ataco a Kakashi con un rasengan por la espalda pero el ninja copia desvió el ataque de Naruto.

El público veía expectante el combate de tan alto nivel que estaba teniendo lugar. Muchos murmuraban sobre lo hábil de la técnica de Naruto luchando contra el que quizás fuese el jounin más fuerte de Konoha.

En el estadio Naruto realizo un par de Kage Bunshin que se lanzaron por Kakashi. Este espero el ataque pero entonces los dos clones explotaron mandando a volar al jounin.

- ¡Bakuretsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – dijo el Naruto original.

Kakashi que estaba herido contra la pared decidió atacar a Naruto antes de que el joven hiciese algo más, pero antes de intentar atacar sintió como Naruto aparecía delante de él y le golpeo fuertemente. Lo ultimo que sintió Kakashi fue el puño de Naruto en el estomago.

Tras derrotar a Kakashi todos empezaron a aplaudir al joven. Tsunade se levanto y dirigió su mirada a Naruto.

- Aquí termina la demostración, se decidirá con el consejo el rango que se te otorga.

- Esta bien Tsunade-sama.

Cuando Naruto fue a las gradas sus amigos se le acercaron.

- ¡YOSH! ¡Las llamas de la juventud de Naruto brillan con fuerza!

- ¡Bien dicho Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

Ante eso se alejaron de la pareja de alumno y sensei y hablaron tranquilamente.

- Eres muy problemático Naruto.

- Eso de tu parte es un halago, gracias Shikamaru.

- Te has vuelto muy fuerte Naruto-kun – dijo Ino sonrojada.

- No es para tanto Ino-chan, que les parece si les invito a comer a todos ustedes.

- Es una excelente idea Naruto – dijo Chouji relamiéndose ante la idea de una comilona.

- Esperemos a que se recuperen Hanabi, Sakura, Konohamaru y Kakashi y marchamos a comer – dijo Naruto – pero antes deberé saber que rango me otorgan

- No tienes que esperar mucho Naruto-san – dijo un ANBU apareciendo en el lugar – el consejo al completo y la Hokage te dan el rango de Jounin de elite.

Naruto fue felicitado por sus compañeros ante su nuevo rango. Marcharon a por los que estaban en la enfermería y cuando estuvieron listos marcharon a comer. En el restaurante se juntaron los equipos 8 y 10, el equipo de Gai, el equipo de Konohamaru, Iruka, Shizune y Hanabi además de lo que quedaba del equipo 7.

Durante la comida Naruto explico a sus amigos como había sido su viaje, sus amigos le comentaron sobre sus rangos. Estuvieron comiendo tranquilamente y Naruto sonriente escuchaba todo lo que sus amigos le contaban. También el joven no podía sentirse feliz ante que muchas jóvenes le miraban con lujuria hecho que no paso desapercibido por Kakashi que se imagino que Naruto se había convertido en alguien tan pervertido como Jiraiya.

En el despacho de Tsunade los dos sannin hablaban tranquilamente de los avances de Naruto.

- Esta claro que has hecho una buena labor entrenando al mocoso.

- Te puedo asegurar que Naruto no ha mostrado ni un 50% de lo que es capaz de hacer.

- Es el hijo de Minato y de Kushina los dos fueron unos genios.

- Ojala estuviesen vivos para ver como ha crecido su hijo – dijo Jiraiya mirando el rostro de Yondaime – pero como dice Naruto que hayan muerto no quiere decir que se hayan ido para siempre, Naruto los llevara siempre en su corazón.

- Pasando a otro tema ¿sabes algo de Akatsuki o de Orochimaru?

- Akatsuki empezará a moverse dentro de poco, si es que aun no lo han hecho, en cuanto a Orochimaru se muy poco solo que el plazo para conseguir el nuevo cuerpo se esta acercando.

- No podemos permitir que se haga con el cuerpo del Uchiha, aunque eso signifique acabar con el joven.

- Naruto también piensa eso, aunque le duele, sabe que debería matar al joven que considera un hermano para evitar un mal mayor.

- ¿Naruto ha dicho eso?

- Así es, lo decidió cuando le hable de mi pasado y de cómo Orochimaru pasó de ser mi amigo a mi enemigo.

- Espero que Sakura se lo tome así, aun esta encaprichada con Sasuke.

Los dos sannin se quedaron hablando durante un rato hasta que fueron donde se estaba celebrando la comida de Naruto con sus amigos. La Hokage miró los rostros de sus antecesores y esperaba poder proteger a Konoha igual que lo habían hecho ellos en el pasado.

**Siento haber tardado más de la semana que prometí pero he tenido varios problemas familiares que resolver. En cuanto a la pareja de Naruto va a ser finalmente Anko ya que es la que más me gusta. Pero no va a ser inmediatamente sino que va a haber Harem antes de que Naruto se quede con la discípula de Orochimaru.**

**El siguiente capitulo deparará una conversación sobre Sasuke entre Naruto y Sakura donde el joven rubio expondrá su punto de vista. Eso alejara a los antiguos compañeros, aun no se si hacer que Sakura traicione a Konoha por Sasuke pero puede que si lo haga. También puede que ponga un poco de Lemon en el siguiente capitulo entre Naruto y aun no esta decidido pero puede que sea Ino o Tenten.**

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews y el apoyo que le dan a mi historia. En cuanto a mi otra historia el destino de un shinobi puede que la borre debido a que he perdido todo lo que tenía aun no lo se. Espero sus reviews y haber si consigo llegar a más de 20 gracias a este capitulo mi mete es que por capitulo consiga 10 reviews.**


	3. Reunión con el consejo

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza en actualizar de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y me perdonen por tardar tanto.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Reunión con el consejo**

Habían pasado varios días desde la exhibición de Naruto en el torneo en el que había sido ascendido a Jounin de elite. Aquel día Naruto estaba tranquilamente en la mansión de sus padres cuando un ANBU le aviso de que tenía que presentarse a una reunión del consejo de Konoha por petición de Tsunade. Jiraiya que estaba allí informo a Naruto del motivo.

- Puede ser que se dé a relucir tu linaje.

- O quizás quieran saber cómo ha sido mi entrenamiento durante estos años.

- En eso puedes decir que solo la Hokage y tu sensei tienen derecho a saber de tu poder.

- Eso hare Ero-sennin.

- ¡Que no me llames así mocoso! – dijo Jiraiya intentando golpear a Naruto pero este desapareció en una nube de humo – mierda era un bunshin.

- Casi me alcanzas, por muy poco me ha dado tiempo a realizar el bunshin.

Jiraiya miro a su discípulo que le sonreía desde el tejado. El hombre solo pudo suspirar, aunque en el exterior era igual a su padre la forma de enfadarlo y su temperamento era igual a la de su madre.

- Deja de hacer el idiota, debes prepararte.

- Esta bien Ero-sennin.

Naruto se escabullo antes de que Jiraiya intentase alcanzarlo. Ya en su habitación el joven se vistió con un traje ninja de color negro y una túnica del mismo color con llamas doradas. Tras eso decidió marchar al despacho de Tsunade.

En el despacho de la Hokage se encontraba Tsunade enfrascada en el papeleo cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda. La mujer se giro y vio a Naruto en la ventana.

- Existen las puertas mocoso.

- Pero es más divertido así.

- ¿Vienes por lo de la reunión?

- Si ¿que quiere el consejo de mi?

- En realidad es para que ocupes tu asiento en el consejo, como líder del clan Namikaze y del clan Uzumaki.

- Jiraiya me había comentado que podría ser algo de eso.

- Además de que se tienen que comentar varias cosas sobre Akatsuki y sobre Orochimaru.

- ¿Cuánto falta para la reunión?

- En unos minutos tendremos que estar allí.

Tsunade tras decir eso se levanto de su asiento y llamo a Shizune.

- ¿Qué tal Shizune?

- Bien Naruto-kun, debemos ir a la sala de consejo.

Se dirigieron a través de la torre del Hokage a una gran habitación donde ya se encontraban los líderes del clan, los antiguos consejeros del Sandaime, el consejo civil y un hombre que llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo y un ojo tapado por vendas. Cuando Tsunade entro acompañada de Naruto todos se extrañaron que el joven estuviera allí.

- Se que es algo inusual la presencia de alguien del consejo, pero en realidad Naruto está aquí ya que va a pertenecer al consejo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir Hokage-sama?

- Déjeme responder a mi Hokage-sama – dijo Naruto dirigiendo su mirada a uno de los miembros del consejo civil que había preguntado – estoy aquí para tomar el asiento como heredero del clan Namikaze y del clan Uzumaki.

Aquellas palabras enmudecieron al consejo civil por completo que no sabían nada, Naruto noto que los lideres de clan debían saber la verdad ya que no estaban sorprendidos al igual que los consejeros y el hombre de las vendas.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado Naruto?

Veras Asuma-sensei – el cual estaba por ser el hijo del Sandaime – para explicarlo debería contar parte de mi entrenamiento.

- ¿Lo vas a contar?

- Así es Hiashi-sama.

Naruto se sentó en un asiento que tenía inscrito un pequeño zorro de nueve colas rodeado de una espiral. Naruto le había pedido a Tsunade que cuando llegase el momento de dar su linaje ese sería el símbolo de su clan.

- Esto fue un año y medio aproximadamente, Tsunade en verdad piensa que fue Jiraiya el que me lo conto ya que al ser mi padrino tenía todo el derecho, pero en realidad el me lo informo tras un incidente que tuvo lugar en mi entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué incidente? – pregunto Tsunade.

- Yo en ese tiempo estaba entrenando para controlar el chakra del Kyubi – dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos los de la sala – pero Jiraiya abrió el sello más de la cuenta y perdí el control, Jiraiya resulto tan gravemente herido que casi muere, yo en ese instante ya tenía cuatro colas.

- ¿Qué más paso?

- Calma por favor – dijo Naruto al consejo el cual empezaba a murmurar – poco a poco fueron saliendo más colas hasta que la novela cola estuvo a punto de ser liberada y el Kyubi volvería a este mundo, pero en ese momento pasó algo.

- ¿No nos dejes con la intriga Naruto? – dijo Nara Shikaku – termina de contar la historia.

- En ese momento, Yondaime Hokage apareció ante mí – esas palabras sorprendieron a todos ante lo sucedido – me explico que yo era su hijo y que seguramente se había ocultado la verdad para evitar que otras aldeas se quisiesen vengar de él a través de su hijo. En ese momento mi padre me explico que había creado ese sistema de seguridad para poder explicarme varias cosas, lo primero que me explico fue el motivo por el que el Kyubi fue sellado en mi interior.

- ¿Cuál fue ese motivo Naruto-san? – dijo un miembro del consejo civil.

- Me explico que mientras luchaba contra el Kyubi, noto la presencia de alguien que controlaba los movimientos del Kyubi, por lo que me lo describió era alguien de Akatsuki, un hombre con una máscara en espiral en la cara y una túnica de Akatsuki.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunto Tsunade - ¿lo sabéis?

- Solo conozco a una persona que tuviese el poder necesario para controlar al Kyubi y mandarlo a Konoha para destruirla – dijo el hombre de vendas – Uchiha Madara.

- Es al mismo razonamiento al que llego Jiraiya, está claro que piensa usted igual Danzou-sama

- Pero Madara fue derrotado por el primer Hokage en el valle del fin – dijo Yamanaka Inoichi interviniendo en la conversación – el primer Hokage le derroto allí.

- En realidad nunca se encontró su cadáver, además Madara poseía el eternal mangekyu sharingan.

- ¿Qué es eso Naruto?

- El sharingan como ya saben tiene un nivel superior llamado mangekyu sharingan, pero este sharingan tiene un defecto.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Cuanto más se usa va dejando ciego a su portador hasta llegar a perder completamente la visión.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de remediarlo?

- Solo una conocida, se deben tomar los ojos de otro Uchiha e implanterselos – dijo Naruto dejando sorprendido a gran parte del consejo – eso hizo Madara tomar los ojos de su hermano, gracias a eso paso a ser el eternal sharingan.

- ¿Es por eso que Itachi dejo con vida a su hermano? – dijo Shikaku pensando en el incidente de la matanza del clan Uchiha – llegado el momento robara sus ojos.

- No – dijo Naruto con seguridad – lo que voy a contar ahora solo era conocido por el difunto Sandaime, sus dos consejeros y Danzou.

-¡No puedes contar eso Naruto! – grito Koharu – ¡es un secreto de rango S!

- En realidad para revelar un secreto de rango S en el consejo, se debe pedir que al menos la mitad del consejo este de acuerdo. Por lo tanto pido a votación revelar un secreto de rango S. La primera persona en hablar debe ser el Hokage.

- Voto a favor de revelar el secreto – dijo Tsunade sin saber a que secreto de la aldea se refería Naruto – como Godaime Hokage estoy a favor.

- Como líder del clan Hyuga voto a favor de revelar el secreto.

- Como líder del clan Nara voto a favor de revelar el secreto.

- Como líder del clan Yamanaka voto a favor de revelar el secreto.

- Como líder del clan Aburame voto a favor de revelar el secreto.

- Como líder del clan Sarutobi voto a favor de revelar el secreto.

- Como líder del clan Akimichi voto a favor de revelar el secreto.

- Como líder del clan Inuzuka voto a favor de revelar el secreto.

- Yo Homura Mitokado voto en contra de revelar el secreto.

- Yo Utatane Koharu voto en contra de revelar el secreto.

- Yo Shimura Danzou voto en contra de revelar el secreto.

- Como líder del consejo civil voto a favor de revelar el secreto – dijo un hombre de pelo negro al que Naruto no conocía.

- Como líder de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze voto a favor de revelar el secreto.

Cuando todos hablaron los dos consejeros y Danzou miraban a Naruto deseando acabar con él aunque el joven los ignoro.

- Bien la votación ha tenido lugar – dijo Tsunade – el secreto al que se refiere Naruto será revelado en esta sala.

Todos miraron a Naruto que miraba tranquilamente a todos, el joven se levanto para continuar hablando.

- Esto no debe salir de aquí, deben saber que Uchiha Itachi asesinó a su clan por las órdenes de los dos consejeros y Danzou.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la sala se revolucionase, no se esperaban algo así y los lideres de clan ya se levantaban para atacar a los consejeros.

- ¡Un momento! – grito Naruto – deben saber que los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado contra Konoha.

- Naruto – dijo Tsunade impresionada – de que estás hablando.

- Itachi era un doble espía, aunque su familia creía que trabajaba para ellos en verdad todo lo que pasaba era que en realidad pasaba información al Sandaime.

- ¿El Sandaime no intento evitarlo?

- Claro que lo hizo Hiashi-sama, él quería que se solucionase negociando pero aquí Danzou y los dos consejeros decidieron acabar con el clan al completo.

- ¡Hubiesen provocado un golpe de estado! – grito Danzou fuera de sí – eso hubiese traído la destrucción de Konoha, incluso de haber ganado hubiésemos quedado muy débiles.

- Pero eso no es motivo para asesinar a niños inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con las acciones de sus padres – dijo Naruto sereno – acaso por culpa de unos tienen que pagar todos.

- En ese momento estábamos desesperados – respondió Homura.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo – dijo Shikaku atrayendo la atención – porque Itachi acabo con su clan.

- Eso nos lo explicara él en persona.

- ¿Está aquí?

- No Tsunade pero en un momento lo llamo – dijo Naruto mientras se mordía un dedo y realizaba una combinación de sellos - ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Una nube de humo apareció y tras ella un sapo del tamaño de la palma de una mano.

- Ves por favor a por Itachi.

- De acuerdo Naruto-san.

El sapo desapareció y al momento volvió a aparecer pero esta vez con una persona vestida con una túnica negra con nubes rojas. Su pelo negro y sus facciones eran igual que las de su hermano Sasuke.

- ¿Lo has contado Naruto?

- Si Itachi, el consejo al completo sabe la verdad. Lo único que quieren saber más es el motivo para abandonar a tu clan.

- No quería que Konoha se convirtiese en un campo de batalla, yo a los cuatro años supe por primera vez lo que era la muerte ya que observe varias batallas. No quería que la soberbia de mi clan trajese muerte y destrucción a Konoha.

- Está bien – dijo Tsunade – te doy la bienvenida de nuevo a Konoha y se te restablecerá como ninja de la aldea. También se te pide cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre Akatsuki y sus miembros, además de los planes de Madara.

- No se mucho de Madara ni de que planea pero puedo daros los datos de todos los miembros.

- Bien esta reunión se da por acabada, pero pido que se someta a votación que tanto los consejeros como Danzou sean investigados para saber que más han ocultado y que acciones han llevado a cabo sin órdenes del Hokage.

Todos votaron a favor salvo los consejeros y Danzou que no dijeron nada, sabían que su posición era crítica y no debían actuar aun, esperaban tener su momento para seguir con sus planes.

Tras ser llevados los consejeros y Danzou por un grupo de ANBU los líderes de clan salieron de la sala quedando Itachi, Tsunade y Shizune.

- Sal de una ve Ero-sennin – dijo Naruto mirando a una pared – se que estas aquí.

- Maldito seas mocoso – dijo Jiraiya deshaciendo su técnica y apareciendo en lo alto del techo del cual bajo de un salto – desde cuando sabes que estoy aquí.

- Desde el principio te note, ten en cuenta que esa técnica la usamos para recolectar información.

- Es cierto mocoso.

Tsunade escuchaba las palabras reunir información y le deban ganas del golpear a los dos pervertidos, pero esta demasiado confundida por lo sucedido y lo dejo pasar.

- Tsunade quiero pedirte un favor – dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de la Hokage – quiero formar mi propio grupo en donde este Itachi.

- Vale Naruto, ¿pero a que dos personas más pondrás en el equipo?

- Necesito todos los informes de los ninjas de la aldea con rango chunnin, jounin y ANBU. Al menos necesito un ninja medico y ya vere el otro miembro. Tenme preparados los informes en diez minutos.

- Si se me permite – dijo Shizune – me gustaría ser el ninja medico del equipo.

- ¿Tu que opinas Tsunade? – pregunto Naruto.

- Está bien Shizune, serás la ninja medico del equipo.

- Shizune te recomiendo que hasta que encuentre al cuarto miembro entrenes bien, hay que estar preparados.

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun.

- Bien es hora de marchar, Itachi tu puedes quedarte en la mansión conmigo así me ayudas a ver quien puede ser el cuarto integrante.

- Vale Naruto, además allí podré encargarme de realizar los informes de los miembros de Akatsuki.

Todos salieron del lugar con calma, Itachi se movía infiltrado para evitar ser detectado algo que consiguió sin problemas. Ya en casa de Naruto el joven Uchiha se sentó en un sillón tras arrojar la tunica de Akatsuki al fuego y quitarse el anillo de la organización.

- Naruto que opinas de mi hermano.

- No se que decirte Itachi pero ya sabes mi postura, si resultase ser un peligro para Konoha no me quedara más remedio que acabar con él.

- Lo entiendo.

Itachi se quedo en silencio mientras veía como Naruto salía de la mansión seguramente para ir a por los informes. El joven se puso a pensar en su hermano y esperaba que no hubiese sido consumido por la oscuridad.

En una gran cueva alejada de Konoha tres sombras se reunían.

- ¿Dónde esta Itachi? – dijo un hombre al que se le veían unos ojos con circunferencias.

- Itachi nos ha abandonado, se ha unido de nuevo a Konoha.

- ¿Estas seguro Madara?

- No hay otra explicación, esto nos molesta debemos empezar a movernos e ir haciendonos con los bijuus.

Las sombras desaparecieron de la cueva, Akatsuki se empezó a poner en movimiento y su objetivo eran aquellos que poseían en su interior los míticos bijuus. Aquellos que se hacían llamar jinchurikis.

**Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, el cuarto miembro del equipo se dará en el siguiente capitulo pero será una sorpresa. En cuanto al castigo de los consejeros y Danzou aun no va a salir ya que van a pasar unos cuantos capítulos para que se descubran todos sus crímenes. La pareja de Naruto no va a ser nadie de Konoha pero aun no pienso revelar nada. Espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews.**


	4. Equipo sombra

**Aquí tiene un nuevo capítulo. Sobre lo de la pareja de Naruto lo comentare al final del capítulo.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Equipo sombra**

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto se había presentado al consejo y se había revelado la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha. Desde ese momento Itachi vivía en la casa del joven ayudándole a elegir el cuarto miembro del grupo y además a entrenarse para estar compenetrados y conocer cada uno las habilidades del otro.

- Tengo que decir que estoy asombrado – dijo Itachi tras terminar uno de los entrenamientos junto a Naruto y Shizune – nunca pensé que pudiese manejar el elemento fuego de esa forma.

- Es lo que tiene que en mi interior este el Kyubi, me da esa afinidad elemental.

- Debemos ir a ver a Tsunade, quería saber si habíamos elegido al cuarto miembro.

- Yo tengo ya a una persona en mente – dijo Naruto – espero que este dispuesta a colaborar.

- ¿Quién es?

- En la reunión con Tsunade lo sabréis.

Los tres se dirigieron a una sala que Tsunade había habilitado para el equipo que estaba formando Naruto donde se celebrarían las reuniones. Allí la esperaban Jiraiya y Tsunade.

- Has decidido quién va a ser el cuarto miembro del grupo.

- Por las habilidades que tenemos nos falta alguien que sirva para rastrear y detectar trampas por lo que estaba entre un Hyuga y un Inuzuka.

- ¿Por quién te has decidido?

- Creo que el cuarto miembro del equipo debería ser Inuzuka Hana la hermana de Kiba.

- Es una buena opción, hare que la llamen.

- Sería mejor que Tsume también supiese que su hija va a ser asignada a este grupo.

- Enseguida será avisada.

Tras un rato esperando en la sala entraron Tsume y Hana. La segunda bastante confusa ante su presencia allí. Itachi que en ese momento llevaba una máscara estaba en un rincón mirando tranquilamente.

- Bienvenida Tsume-sama y a ti también Hana-san.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- Queremos que Hana se incorpore al equipo del que Naruto va a ser el líder.

- ¿Quién más lo va a componer?

- Shizune será la ninja medico – Naruto tras eso señalo donde estaba Itachi – también estará él.

- ¿Quién es?

- Por eso hemos pedido a tu madre que venga Hana, lo que te vamos a revelar es un secreto de rango S de la aldea.

- Juro por mi vida y como miembro del clan Inuzuka que nunca revelare ese secreto.

- Quítate la máscara Itachi.

Hana se quedo sorprendida al tener enfrente al hombre que había asesinado a todo un clan y que había sido compañero suyo de academia.

- Debes saber la verdad sobre Itachi.

Naruto le conto a Hana todo sobre Itachi y el motivo por el que tuvo que asesinar al clan. Cuando termino Hana estaba sorprendida, no comprendía como alguien podía llevar una carga así.

- Ahora que sabes la verdad vamos a realizar una prueba como equipo contra un adversario.

- ¿Quién va a ser ese adversario? – pregunto Shizune.

- Ahora después lo conoceréis – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara - ¿está todo preparado como te pedí Tsunade?

- Sí, el campo de entrenamiento está preparado con gengutsus y técnicas que eviten que el chakra se sienta fuera de ese campo.

Itachi extrañado ante las medidas de seguridad se pregunto contra quien tenía pensado Naruto que se enfrentasen. Hana y Shizune iban preocupadas ya que no sabían lo que les esperaba. Usando el shunshin no jutsu aparecieron en una zona de entrenamiento bastante extensa. Era el doble de grande que el estadio.

- Bien aquí los cuatro nos enfrentaremos a un único adversario.

- ¿De quién se trata?

- Ahora veras Itachi – dijo Naruto mientras se cortaba un dedo y realizaba una combinación de sellos que nadie conocía - ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Una gran humareda se vio por todos lados y al dejar a la vista se vio a una joven pelirroja, con un kimono rojo sangre y una cinta del mismo color en la cabeza. En su cintura una katana dorada lucía con el grabado de un zorro de nueve colas. Era de al menos de la altura de Naruto, siendo la mujer un poco más alta, el kimono dejaba ver un poco de sus voluminosos pechos los cuales Naruto miraba con lujuria.

- Os presento a Kyubi.

- ¡Que! – dijeron al unísono Itachi, Shizune, Hana, Tsume y Tsunade. Jiraiya miraba la figura de Kyubi con un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz ante Kyubi.

- Así que este es el nuevo equipo – dijo Kyubi con una voz bastante sensual – va a ser divertido ver de lo que sois capaces.

- Esta es la forma humana de Kyubi, no podía invocarla con la forma del zorro ya que ocasionaría demasiados problemas.

Todos miraban a Naruto como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- ¿Vamos a tener que luchar contra ella?

- No te preocupes Shizune - dijo Kyubi apareciendo a sus espaldas – intentare no ser muy dura con vosotros.

Kyubi decía la frase al odio de forma sensual haciendo que Shizune se estremeciese. Jiraiya estuvo a punto de caerse del árbol ante la posible escena, rápidamente sacó un cuaderno y empezó a apuntar para su próximo libro.

- La prueba consistirá en que aguantéis los cuatro en pie.

Kyubi de pronto empezó a emitir chakra y detrás suya dos colas de chakra aparecieron. El grupo de Naruto se preparo para combatir mientras Tsume y Tsunade se apartaban.

- ¿Estáis listos?

- Claro Naruto – dijo Shizune.

- Adelante – comento Hana.

- Sera entretenido – dijo Itachi mientras activaba el sharingan.

- Venga os estoy esperando.

Nada más decir eso el Kyubi desapareció e intento atacar a Shizune. Itachi desvió el golpe haciendo retroceder al Kyubi.

- Muy lista, intentando hacer caer a la ninja medico.

- No está mal Uchiha.

- Ahora veras – Itachi realizo una secuencia de sellos y ataco a Kyubi - ¡Katon! ¡Karyu endan!

- No creas que tu fuego me dañara.

- Tal vez eso no, pero veamos qué pasa si se combina - dijo Naruto realizando una secuencia de sellos detrás de Kyubi - ¡Fuuton! ¡Daikamichi no jutsu!

La fuerza del viento hizo que las llamas creasen un remolino de fuego alrededor del Kyubi, tras unos segundos el fuego se extinguió y dentro del remolino no había nadie.

- ¡Cuidado Naruto! – grito Hana – ¡a tus espaldas!

Naruto vio como Kyubi se acercaba a él con su katana desenfundada, el joven interpuso un par de kunais para parar el golpe.

- Ahora Hana.

- Vamos Haimaru – dijo a su perro el cual se había transformado en Hana - ¡Gatsuuga!

El ataque golpeo a Kyubi pero este desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Buen intento – dijo Kyubi un poco apartada – no está nada mal.

- ¡Kunai! ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Naruto lanzo un kunai que se convirtió en un centenar tacando al Kyubi. Esta rápidamente agarro con una cola de chakra un árbol y lo uso como escudo.

- Creía que eso me vencería mocoso.

- No, pero quizás esto sí.

Kyubi al escuchar las palabras de Naruto vio como los Kunais llevaban sellos explosivos. La explosión hizo que el bijuu saliese despedido hacia atrás con gran fuerza.

- Eso ha dolido mocoso.

- Eso no es todo – dijo Shizune apareciendo detrás de ella con las manos envueltas el chakra. Shizune acertó un par de golpes al Kyubi que tuvo que retroceder.

- Muy bien, ha sido bastante divertido – dijo Kyubi – pero un bisturí de chakra no servirá contra mí.

Al instante el cuerpo de Kyubi se ilumino y se fue curando las pocas heridas que tenía, su chakra aumento y ahora detrás de ella cuatro colas se movían furiosas.

- Vas a ponerte sería Kyubi-chan.

- No quieras verme sería Naruto-kun.

Los dos desaparecieron y se empezaron a intercambiar golpes. De pronto Naruto fue golpeado fuertemente hacia atrás, Kyubi se abalanzo sobre él pero de pronto algo la detuvo. Vio como una mano salía desde debajo la tierra intentando atacarla.

- Bien hecho Shizune – dijo Kyubi tras esquivar el golpe – pero no es suficiente.

- Pero me ha dado tiempo a mi – dijo Naruto formando una serie de sellos – ¡Suiton! ¡Mizurasapa!

Una ola de agua golpeo al Kyubi que quedo empapada. Rápidamente Itachi apareció con el puño cargado de chakra de tipo eléctrico.

- ¡Raiton! ¡ Raikuken!

El ataque hizo que Kyubi fuese electrocutada con gran intensidad debido al agua. Hana aprovecho también para atacar.

- ¡Gatsuuga!

Tras la combinación de ataques Kyubi se levanto con dificultad y miro a los cuatro miebros del equipo.

- Esto está siendo muy divertido, creo que habéis demostrado lo que sois capaz.

- ¿Te rindes?

- ¡Mocoso yo nunca me rindo! pero si quieres que ataque con todo mi poder te lo mostrare.

- No hace falta, creo que el equipo está perfecto.

Tras decir eso Shizune cayó al suelo exhausta al igual que Hana. Itachi se mantenía en pie al igual que Naruto que estaba sonriente. Cuando el combate acabo Tsunade, Jiraiya y Tsume se acercaron al campo de batalla.

- Ha sido sorprendente – dijo Tsume – os compenetráis bastante bien.

- Es verdad este equipo va a ser bastante bueno ¿Cómo os pensáis llamar?

- Pues veras Tsunade, si al equipo le parece bien nos gustaría que nos llamasen equipo sombra.

- Me gusta el nombre que propone Naruto ¿a ti Hana?

- Es un buen nombre Shizune.

- ¿Faltas tú, Itachi?

- De acuerdo, es un nombre valido aunque sé porque se va a llamar así.

- ¿Dímelo genio? – dijo Naruto sonriente.

- Como no se tiene que saber de mi, será un equipo del que no se sepa la identidad, como la sombra de Konoha.

- Correcto.

- Mejor que vayáis a descansar – hablo Tsunade con calma – mañana empezareis con misiones.

- Kyubi ya sabes lo que toca.

- Si mocoso – dijo el bijuu acercándose al joven y tras darlo un apasionado beso desapareció.

- Maldita suerte que tienes – dijo Jiraiya con envidia – te las llevas de calle.

- Callate Ero-sennin.

- ¡Dejad de hacer el ganso! – grito Tsunade asustando a maestro y discípulo.

- Os invito a comer a todos a mi casa – comento Naruto poniéndose en marcha - ¿vienes tu también Tsume?

- No puedo, hoy debo entrenar un rato a Kiba.

- Está bien.

- Mientras Tsume se dirigía al recinto del clan Inuzuka, Naruto y los demás marchaban a la casa de Naruto. Hana quedo impresionada por el lugar.

-¿Aquí vives?

- Es la casa donde vivían tus padres.

- ¿Tus padres?

- Como vas a formar parte del equipo te lo contare, mi padre era Yondaime Hokage.

- Pero no llevas su apellido.

- Llevo el de mi madre Uzumaki Kushina.

- ¿La que vino del país del remolino?

- Si.

Durante la comida la cual la prepararon unos clones de Naruto, el joven contó a Hana todo sobre su entrenamiento y como había averiguado su origen. Cuando termino de hablar una duda surgió en Itachi.

- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas invocar al Kyubi?

- Es una técnica que él me enseño, aunque la primera vez que lo invoque Jiraiya y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos ya que no esperábamos que se transformase en mujer.

- Y una mujer muy bella.

Ante las palabras del sannin recibió un puñetazo por parte de Tsunade.

- Otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar es sobre Akatsuki – dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de todos – Itachi se ha encargado de hacer una lista de los miembros y de sus habilidades.

Itachi saco unas hojas y las fue pasando a los de la mesa. Cada hoja contenía los datos de los miembros de Akatsuki, iban detalladas sus técnicas y sus poderes. Según iban pasando Jiraiya se quedo mirando un par de hojas.

- Itachi tengo un par de preguntas sobre Pein y Konan.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Según esto Konan es una shinobi especializada en el origami y que Pein tiene los ojos con circunferencias grises.

- En efecto

- ¿Son originarios del país de la lluvia?

- Si, los conoces.

- Me temo que si, nunca creí que acabasen así.

- ¿Quiénes son Jiraiya?

- Te acuerdas de aquellos niños que encontramos en el país de la lluvia hace tiempo, son dos de ellos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo los entrene, Konan era muy hábil usando origami y en cuanto al otro miembro su verdadero nombre es Nagato y es el poseedor del Rinnegan.

Esas palabras dejaron a todos mudos, nadie se esperaba que el que se conocía como el tercer gran doujutsu, que se decía que eran los ojos de Rikodou-sennin el creador del ninjutsu tal y como se conoce, estuviese en poder de Akasuki.

- Eso va a ser un problema, los miembros de Akatsuki son bastante peligrosos.

- No te preocupes Hana – dijo Naruto – debemos confiar en nosotros y seguir entrenando para ser capaces de detener la amenaza que ocasionan.

Las palabras de Naruto hicieron sonreír a sus interlocutores. Tenía razón, pero por muy difícil que fuese debían detenerlos y así el mundo ninja fuese mejor.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo número cuatro. Espero que sea de su agrado. Aunque dije que la pareja de Naruto iba a ser Anko, me he decidido por alguien de fuera de Konoha. Por la forma que le voy a poner a Naruto que va a ser un pervertido que ha parecido divertido emparejarlo con la Mizukage ya que tiene un comportamiento algo parecido.**

**De momento Naruto va a ir de flor en flor divirtiéndose con las mujeres que pueda. Espero que dejen muchos reviews y gracias por el apoyo que recibe esta historia.**

**Informo que me han dado permiso para traducir la historia ****The Hokage's Will**** de Airheaded dude. Dentro de unos días pondré el primer capitulo.**


End file.
